Taking Liberties
'''Taking Liberties '''is the eleventh level in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '' Characters HEROES *Mister Fantastic *Hulk *Wolverine VILLAINS *Mastermind *Magneto HENCHMEN *Acolytes Non-Playable Characters *Iron Man (non-speaking cameo) *Thor (non-speaking cameo) *Spider-Man *Jean Grey (non-speaking cameo) *Nick Fury *Mystique (non-speaking cameo) Locations *Roxxon Power Plant *Statue of Liberty Synopsis Back where That Sinking Feeling left off, Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Jean Grey and Doctor Doom are still in the submarine, when suddenly, Magneto arrives with Lady Liberty, who he brought to life. Doctor Doom escapes with Magneto while Lady Liberty takes the submarine with the heroes still in to and throws it at the island. At SHIELD Carrier, Nick Fury is talking to Silver Surfer about Doctor Doom, while Maria tells him Mister Fantastic and Hulk are ready to do the mission to go after Magento and Lady Liberty and Maria asks why he wants Wolverine in this mission due to his past mistakes, Fury explains even though he doesn't do teamwork, they need him. Mister Fantastic and Hulk skydive down from the helicarrier once again and follow to meet Wolverine in a waiting jet that will take them to Roxxon Power Plant, where the villains should be. As they head there, Magneto is already heading there with Lady Liberty, Mastermind and Mystique, attempting to steal the nuclear plant, the heroes attack the Liberty, but she throws them at Roxxon Power Plant. They escape the jet and proceed to the right. Lady Liberty will smash through the roof and shove their jet back out the hole in the wall. Using Hulk, jump in the pool of toxic waste and smash the broken wall to create a bridge for the other characters. Wolverine will slash the broken wall on the balcony, then activate the claw switch. They smash the box. then build the pieces into a Fantastic 4 pad, then Mister Fantastic stretches into a mousetrap that makes Lady Liberty to move her hand. They walk down into the next pool of toxic waste and Hulk will grab the green handles to bring down the structure above it. Switching to Wolverine and he climbs the newly uncovered wall. On the other side, slash the yellow wall and Mr. Fantastic guilds over to the lower platform, and activate the console that Wolverine uncovered, lifting Hulk up to the next level. Now Hulk grabs the green-handled container and throws it at the cracked section of the tower, spilling some molten lead on the statue’s hand, forcing it to move. In front of the big pool of toxic waste, Mr. Fantastic activate the computer terminal on the left side. This will move a platform across the pool so that Wolverine can cross. Then he uses the grate portal on the right side that gets them across. Then all three characters on the red switches and enter the elevator to move forward. They head to the next area with generators. Hulk will pull the Green handles to get the first generator moving. On the other side of the first generator, activating the claw switch with Wolverine will get the second generator moving. Crossing to the bridge on the other side of the second generator, then pull the green handles with Hulk. Wolverine will climb the wall inside the door, then climb up and he finds a way to climb across the reactor. The heroes head to the other side of the generator. The three heroes exit the building to see Magneto and Lady Liberty next to them and Liberty crushes them with her foot, which puts the heroes inside her body. The heroes proceed inside the statue and they find a way to climb up the wall behind where they were, then Wolverine will activate the claw switch to turn on the hoist. He gets the rest of the group up to the level. Use the Grate Portal to cross Mr. Fantastic to the other side, then smash the debris and build the pieces into an attachment point. He will yank the attachment point to reveal a bridge for the rest of the party to cross. Having Hulk unblock the stairs and they climb to the next level. The heroes finally reach the top of Lady Liberty and they battle Mastermind. Mastermind will first take control of Wolverine. The two heroes deal with Wolverine four hearts of damage, then he follows the button prompt to deal Mastermind one heart of damage. Mastermind will then take control of Mr, Fantastic. He will wrap himself around one of the other characters. Switching to the non-trapped character, and punch Mr. Fantastic. Repeat for four hearts of damage, then follow the button prompt to deal Mastermind one more heart of damage. Mastermind will then take control of Hulk. Wait until Hulk reverts to Bruce Banner, then punch him. Repeat for three hearts of damage, then follow the button prompt to deal Mastermind one final heart of damage. Using Wolverine's Senses finds the real Mastermind, then they finish him off. The heroes see Lady Liberty stealing the nuclear plant and Magneto notices them and makes Liberty take her head off and throws the head with the heroes on it. Trivia *The team is this chapter (Hulk, Wolverine) is the same one in Chapter 4, except Mister Fantastic takes Iron Man's place. *During free play, the players will always play as Mister Fantastic, Hulk and Wolverine during the boss battle. Category:Levels